MyLifeAsEva
Eva Marisol Gutowski (born: ), better known online as MyLifeAsEva, is an American YouTuber, beauty guru and vlogger. About Eva posts on two YouTube channels (Eva Marisol evabeauty101 & MyLifeAsEva), and has collaborated with other YouTubers throughout her YouTube career. DIYs Eva is really into DIY and her channel has tons of this type of videos. The most popular one is the DIY Room Decorations for Cheap! + How to stay Organized. Beauty & Fashion Tutorials Eva is also well known for her beauty and fashion makeup tutorials which consist of makeup, hair, and fashion tutorials for young adults, teens, and tweens. A few examples are Drugstore Makeup for 6th-Highschool, Airplane Hair/Makeup, How I Style videos, and Cute and Warm Fall Outfits. In her hair and makeup videos, Eva shows various products she feels best fits the theme. Then, Eva shows how to use them and explains why she loves the product for it's purpose. n her fashion videos she shows you some ways she dresses up for seasons, and how match items with a specific accessory (for example, shoes or fur coat) In these she displays many different outfits for many different settings, telling you what she recommends to use it for. Girls Night In Tour Eva has gone on tour to 20 cities across America with some of her best YouTube friends. The tour name is "Girls Night In" and Fullscreenlive was presenting the tour. The tour started off in Anaheim, CA at The "House Of Blues" on September 22 and went until October 22, ending in Dallas, TX. She went with other YouTube stars; Meredith Foster, AlishaMarie, Sierra Furtado, Mia Stammer and Andie Case. List of all the cities Girls Night went to (in order); Anaheim, Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, Denver, Minneapolis, Chicago, Detroit, Baltimore, Philadelphia, Patchogue, Freehold, Boston, New York, Silver Springs, Tampa, Orlando, Ft. Lauderdale, Houston, New Jersey and Dallas. Miscellaneous Videos Besides DIY and beauty-themed and Skit videos, Eva enjoys posting Lookbooks, Hauls, ''and What's In My ...'' videos. Eva has created Lookbooks for almost every season and holiday, such as her Summer Lookbook. She has also created hauls from different stores she's shopped at. A few of these are her Black Friday Haul, her Drugstore Makeup Haul, and her American Apparel and Forever 21 Spring Haul. She usually explains why she loves the item purchased and some outfit ideas for them. The What's In My … videos usually show the things Eva can't live without. In her What's in My Gym Bag? and What's on my iPhone? videos Eva showcases her favorite things in/on each item. In her What's On My iPhone video, Eva spoke about how she edits her thumbnails, and the apps she uses on a daily basis. Eva also played a part in Chevy's #ChevyGoesEmoji commercial. Vlogs/Skits Usually Eva creates vlogs and and skits, such has her Fall Expectations vs. Reality and What I Do Before Filming video. These are generally fun little videos that show Eva's personality and are generally relatable. Eva also does Q&As or Question and Answers. Eva has done approximately three of these. Eva has done many vlogs on her vlog Channel "Eva Marisol" Music Video and Book In 4/16/2015 Eva posted her iconic and most famous video of her carrer, the Literally My Life music video. On this music video, Eva sings about her life and carrer and counts with WeeklyChris and Teala Dunn, for an example, acting side by side with her. The video has over 32 millions of views and almost 1 million of likes, and can be bought it on Apple Music, but Eva don't pretend to follow a singer carrer. Eva started recently to do some mash ups, mixes and DJing, but none of then it's avalible for listen, but on her 2016 QandA, she plays one of her songs. Eva also wirited a book, ''My Life As Eva: The Strugle Is Real '', an autobiography. The book was on pre-order, and became avalible on Feburary 14, 2017. She also made a YouTube Red documentary about a part of the book. Personal life Eva was born in Orange County, California. In her March Q&A she says she is part Puerto Rican/Latino and part Polish. Currently she is at university and majoring in Broadcast Journalism. She says she hopes to become a talk show host, saying she would like to be a "good role model." Trivia * According to Eva, the biggest college necessity are moccasins. She has stated that "you'll need these every day of your life!" * Her favorite color is yellow. * Her favorite kind of music is pop. * She worked as a cashier in a mom and pop pizza shop. * She started dancing at three, and says her favorite dance types are jazz, contemporary, and musical theater. * Eva considers herself to be a "theater person". * For Halloween 2014, Eva was Minnie Mouse. * Her favorite toe is the second largest on her right foot because "it looks like spaghetti." * Her favorite Disney princess is Ariel. * She came out as bisexual in September 2016, and she is in a relationship with a man currently. *She made another YouTube Red exclusive movie titled "Me and My Grandma". Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:LGBT YouTubers